Beauty and the Beast
by linda31
Summary: He's beautiful, I'm terrifying. He's kind, caring, and compassionate, I am none of those things. I love him so much, yet I don't know if he loves me, after all who would ever fall in love with a hideous beast?
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

by Linda

beta reader: Plushiepaw

Special credit to our beta reader becoz she not only beta read it but also contributes ideas in this story. before i forget, she is also the one who wrote the summary. i literally copy and paste it. XP

Genre: Parody, Romance

Warning: BL

pairings: R27

I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn

Chapter 1

Once a upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a prince in a shining castle. Although the prince was very handsome, he was cold-hearted, unkind, and merciless. His kingdom and the neighboring kingdom were at war all throughout history. The war had killed his parents, but he didn't feel any remorse and continued the battle. After many months of fighting he won the war and killed the other kingdom's citizen mercilessly.

During his slaughter, the prince came across an old woman who begged for her life in return for a very beautiful rose. The prince rejected the offer and prepared to kill the old women too. Before he could kill her, however, the old woman's appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

Seeing that the prince had no love in his eyes, she cast a very powerful spell on the prince and his castle. The rose she offered was actually an enchanted rose. It would bloom until his twenty first birthday; if he could learn to love someone and earn their love in return before the last petal falls, the spell would be broken; however, if not, the prince was doomed to stay as a beast forever.

As the years passed, he failed to fall in love. He fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever love a beast.

* * *

As the sun rose from the horizon, people started waking up to start the day except for a small boy who was still happily sleeping away in his warm bed.

"Tsuna! Wake up. Its morning already," shouted his brother, Takeshi, with his signature grin. He was the oldest brother with black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a very tall, handsome man with a well-toned build. Every women in town swooned over him.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Tsuna as he tried to fall asleep again.

"Today is Monday. There will be new books arriving in town today," Takeshi practically sang.

Tsuna bolted out of his bed. He loved books, and he was waiting eagerly for Monday, so he could finally get something new to read.

The boy hurriedly washed up and went downstairs. Today was his turn to make breakfast. As he hurried down the stairs, however, his foot slipped and he fell down to the bottom of the stairs with a small thud.

He rubbed his chin painfully, but got up as he was already used to it being the super clumsy boy he was. As he went into the kitchen, he could smell the breakfast already cooked.

"Good morning, Tenth." Hayato called out as he made breakfast. Why does he call Tsuna 'Tenth'? No one really knows why, not even Hayato himself knew why he called Tsuna 'Tenth.'

Hayato was the second brother with a handsome face that rivaled Takeshi's. He was not as tall as Takeshi, but still taller than most people. He had silvery hair and bright green eyes that lit up whenever he saw Tsuna. Any other time, he would be scowling at everything.

"Hayato, you don't have to cook breakfast. It's my turn today," said Tsuna.

"It's fine. This the least I could do before we leave this town," replied Hayato sadly. He and Takeshi were leaving for the next town for jobs today, but he didn't want to leave his precious little brother behind.

"Yeah, and we don't want to eat anything burned today," laughed their father. Because of his clumsiness, Tsuna always burned the food.

Tsuna pouted, "At least, I don't make the stove explode like a certain someone I know."

* * *

After breakfast, Tsuna ran out of their house. His brothers were leaving in the evening; so he still had time to run to town to get his new book.

As he walked into the town, people greeted him, saying 'Good morning' to him. Everyone in town knew him. After all he was the cutest thing the townspeople had ever seen, and his beauty was unparalleled.

The boy had chestnut brown hair that was as soft as it looked. On his perfectly heart-shaped face adorned by two big pools of honey colored eyes, a small cute nose, and a pair of pouting lips in the shade of luscious pink that looked as sweet as any cherry. His milky white skin was supple and soft. The boy was a little small for his age, but it added to his cute appeal. Moreover, to make up for his height, the smooth curves were curled at just the right places on his body and were something any woman would kill for.

While every men in town would crane their necks to get a second glance of him, every women in town were jealous of him. They would scorn him for his clumsy behavior and called him 'no-good Tsuna'.

The brunette however ignored all the gossip of how he was odd and clumsy, but beautiful, and went straight for his favorite place, the bookstore.

The bell jingled merrily as the brunette went inside the bookstore.

"Good morning, Tsuna! You're early today," greeted the red head.

"Good morning, Shoichi. I rushed over here because the new books normally arrive today," greeted back the brunette as he handed the other the book he borrowed last time.

"Unfortunately Tsuna, no new books have arrived today," cut in Spanner, the partner in business with Shoichi.

"It's ok. I'll just borrow this book," said Tsuna as he pulled the blue book from the shelf.

"But Tsuna, you've read it like... five times," exclaimed the red head.

"Oh... but it's my favorite. Faraway places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince and his disguise," said Tsuna dreamily.

"If you like it that much, you can have it," said Spanner.

"But Spanner..."

"Oh! I insist," argued Spanner as he thrust the book into Tsuna's hands.

"Thank you so much," Tsuna beamed at the two males.

The two blushed. "See you later Tsuna. And be careful on your way back." the two bid him goodbye, glancing at their window to see a couple to guys peering into the shop to see Tsuna.

"Thanks. I will," replied Tsuna. After saying good bye to the two shop owners, Tsuna went home. He paid no mind to the guys who were trying to hit on him, but instead, he had his nose stuck in his book. Tsuna had a lot of suitors because he was not only the most beautiful creature in town but also very kind and a charming and a sweet-tempered child.

However, there were some fools like Byakuran who were very persistent and tried to force Tsuna to listen to them.

"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun," stated the smiling Byakuran.

"Hello, Byakuran," replied Tsuna without glancing up from his book.

Byakuran, who wasn't even affected by Tsuna's dismissive behavior, suddenly grabbed the book from Tsuna's hand and flipped through the book. "How can you read this? There are no pictures and I'm much more charming than this thing."

"Some people like to use their imagination," said Tsuna sarcastically.

Ignoring Tsuna's sarcasm, Byakuran just tossed the book which fell into the mud, and said, "Well, Tsuna. It's about time you stop reading those books and pay attention to more important things. Like me.

"What do you say we take a walk around and look at my trophies," suggested Byakuran as he forcefully dragged Tsuna.

"What do you think you're doing?" the duo heard Hayato say.

"Hayato, Takeshi," said Tsuna as he struggled to get out of Byakuran's grip.

"You should know better than to touch my brother," stated Takeshi. His usual grin was replaced by a scowl and it was indeed quite scary.

Byakuran wasn't even fazed by the appearance of Tsuna's brothers. He turned to the two new arrivals with his smile intact and simply said, "Well, well, Tsuna's knights in shining armor have arrived. But don't worry. That duty will soon be mine, _brothers_." He then let go of Tsuna who ran to his brothers' arms immediately and muttered, "I"ll get him someday." With that, he called his follower, Kikyo who had been silently waiting at the side, and disappeared into the town.

* * *

Later that evening, the two brothers were ready to leave.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" asked the brothers worriedly to their youngest. They were outside the house saying goodbye.

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine. Dad's still here after all," reassured the youngest brother.

"Speaking of the old man, where is he?" asked Hayato.

"I think he is still in the lab. Dad! Come here! Takeshi and Hayato are leaving!" shouted Tsuna to his dad, but not even a shadow moved inside the house.

"Don't bother. Who cares about that old man? And Tenth, be careful. Don't let those perverted men anywhere near you. If something happens, contact me immediately," said Hayato. He could be quiet rude, but he had a soft spot for his youngest brother.

"Haha. You worry too much, Hayato. But if does something happen, contact us immediately," said Takeshi good-naturedly.

"Shut up, you idiot."

"Awww... look Tsuna, Hayato is angry with me."

"You don't whine to Tenth!"

Just like that, his two brothers were gone while quarreling the entire way.

After his two brothers disappeared into the horizon, Tsuna went back into the house and to the lab.

"Dad, what are you doing? Takeshi and Hayato left already," scolded Tsuna to his father.

"Oh! Sorry son. I got a little absorbed in this baby," replied Iemitsu, "but your brothers will be just fine."

"Now, look at my newest invention," boasted the father, Iemitsu, the mechanic who repaired everything from the old clock to the stove. Building up new machinery was just his hobby.

Iemistu started the machine. It was working just fine until it exploded.

"This junk. I'll never get this thing to work," Iemitsu grumbled frustratedly.

"Yes, you will dad. Here, I'll help too," Tsuna tried to cheer up his father.

"Oh! You will?" beamed the father. His favorite son was going to help him. He would make that piece of junk work this time.

As the two work on the father's newest invention, Tsuna asked, "Am I really no good, dad?"

"My son? No good? Psh! Where do you get the idea like that? You're the cutest thing in the whole wide world," cooed the father, proud of his son.

"I don't know... I just feel like I don't fit in here. I have no friends," said Tsuna.

"What about that Byakuran kid? He is quite famous."

"He is famous alright, and self-centered and perverted. No dad, he is not for me."

"Don't worry Tsuna. There will be someone for you out there. There! It's done. Let's give it a try."

Iemitsu started the machine again. This time, it worked! The duo were so happy that they forgot about their earlier talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Beast

by Linda

beta reader: Plushiepaw

I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 2

The next day, the Sawada house was filled with different noises as one clumsy person and another reckless person were preparing for the trip for the latter. Iemitsu was going to the town over which was south of where they lived. There would be a fair in two days where he could compete and win prizes for the latest inventions.

"Hahaha. I'm going to win first prize and become the best and most famous inventor in the world," laughed the blond boisterously.

"Of course. But dad, be careful on your way there. You'll be passing the dark forest to get there on one day. Right?" asked Tsuna, worried for his father's safety. The name dark forest came about because inside that forest, whether it was day or night, it was always dark. People also avoided that forest because one could get easily lost in it, and there were rumors that vicious, hungry animals were lurking in that forest.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. Your father is strong," said the father with a huge grin and added, "Also, Ryohei will be going with me." Ryohei was an orphanage boy who worked in a farm, but since he was interested in mechanics, he came to the Sawada house often to learn from Iemitsu. After some time, their relationship deepened and he was treated like a member of the Sawadas. He practically lived there except for when he had to work in the farm.

The father and son were so busy with the preparations that they didn't see the shadow in their window.

* * *

Daisy was one of Byakuran's followers. He was a small boney man with dirty green hair that reached his shoulders. Right now, he was rushing back to town where Byakuran was, carrying news he had just heard from the Sawadas.

Byakuran smiled creepily as a plan started to form in his head. Daisy had just come back from spying on the Sawada's and informed him of the father's trip. "This is my chance with the two obnoxious brothers gone, and, if this plan goes right his, father should be gone soon as well, it will be much easier to snatch up my cute little Tsunayoshi-chan…"

Daisy stared quizzically at his leader "P-plan? What p-plan Byakuran-sama?"

Byakuran smiled "Just bring Kikyo here at once"

Daisy nodded and quickly ran off. A few minutes later a light green haired man walked in "Oh-ho what is it Byakuran-sama?"

Byakuran waved his finger signaling Kikyo to come closer; he then whispered something into Kikyo's ear. Kikyo nodded and started to walk out, while Byakuran called out "Oh, and take Torikabuto with you!"

Once Kikyo left Byakuran smiled "This should be fun, soon you'll be mine."

* * *

Tsuna was once again outside saying goodbye, but this time, it was his father.

"Be careful on your way there. Watch out for animals like wolves and don't get lost," warned Tsuna as he helped his dad lift his machine onto the coach.

"Don't worry, and Ryohei is here with me too," said the father pointing at the youth with gray hair. He was indeed reliable, but only physically. When it came to things where thinking was involved, a horse can be a better choice than Ryohei.

"Yeah, Tsuna. We will be okay to the extreme," shouted Ryohei, making the horse jump with fright.

"Instead of worrying about me, you should be more careful. Don't let anyone into the house, don't talk to any perverts and be safe," told Iemitsu to Tsuna as if he were a little kid.

"I will, and you too; stay safe," replied the brunette as the other two mounted onto the coach.

After shouting several goodbyes, his father was gone, leaving Tsuna behind to fend off the perverts all by himself.

* * *

Iemitsu and Ryohei's trip was a rather loud one, filled with boisterous laughter and several shouts. Everything was fine until it started raining. The rain made everything wet and hindered their travel, and to make things worse, the scene looked very different in this heavy wind and rain. So, even at the late hour, the duo was still in the forest, probably lost.

The two travelers shivered. Rain in the late autumn could get pretty cold and they still hadn't eaten anything.

As they moved farther, the duo heard some barking. It was still a little far away, but with the wind howling loudly, they couldn't tell which direction they were coming from.

Suddenly, a dog came jumping toward the two and bit Ryohei's arm. The dog was quite big and looked wild, but it was certainly a hunting dog.

Ryohei gave a strong punch to the dog's head and threw it to the near-by tree. The dog fell down with a whimper but there were more dogs and they were all growling at the two with every intention of attacking them.

Iemitsu pulled the rein to urge the horse to move. He didn't know which direction he was going. He just wanted to escape from the dangerous dogs which were still following after them. That was bad. The road was getting rougher and it was difficult to control the horse. They still hadn't lost the dogs and Ryohei's arm was bleeding quite badly. The bite must have been deep.

Then, he saw the castle. It was surrounded by tall walls, but the gate was open. That's it. He just had to get in there and close the gate. Iemitsu pulled the rein harder. He had to get there faster.

After his coach was safely inside, he ran to the gate and closed it just in time to stop the dogs. He quickly secured the gate with the latch lock so that the dogs couldn't come in.

He sighed. The dogs were still barking just outside the gate, but they wouldn't be able to come in. He tiredly walked backed to the front of the coach. While in the forest he couldn't see the sky, but now he could see the moon already high in the sky, giving off an eerie light to his surroundings. It was late, and they were tired and hungry. Ryohei was injured badly. He lost too much blood that he was nearly unconscious.

Iemitsu had no choice but to ask the residents of that castle to help them. With that intention, he walked up to the front door that was looming over him and knocked on it.

* * *

After the two disappeared from the gate, another two slid out from behind the tree.

"They got away. What should we do? Should we follow them inside?" asked the man wrapped in the dark cloths.

"I don't think that would be necessary. I have heard of the castle in the dark forest. People who walked into that castle have never come back," replied Kikyou, "We should report back to Byakuran."

After calling back their dogs, the two retreated from the forest.

* * *

Iemitsu had knocked on the door several times, but no one answered. So, he tried pushing the door, and it opened with a loud creak.

"Hello! Is anyone here? I just need some help. My partner was injured badly and we need a place to stay," shouted Iemitsu to no one in particular. The front hall was huge, quiet and has frightening air about it, but it was clean and warm. So, it was highly likely that someone stayed there.

He continued to call for someone as he walked farther into the castle. There was still no answer, but he saw a warm fire lit in the fire place with a basin of warm water, a clean cloth, and some bandages.

Without a second thought, Iemitsu quickly pulled Ryohei near the fireplace and treated his wound. Upon further inspection, Iemitsu found a meal prepared for a person with some porridge on the side.

After force feeding the porridge to Ryohei and eating his own meal, Iemitsu saw a light moving down the hall. Thinking that it was the master of the castle, he followed the light with the hope of thanking him for such hospitality.

After following down different hallways and passages, he finally reached a bedroom with two comfortable beds, with one of them already occupied by Ryohei.

Iemitsu was surprised by the turn of events and was starting to get suspicious of the castle. Everything was nicely prepared for them, but he had yet to see anyone. Nonetheless, he was too tired right now and the nice warm bed was just begging him to climb in. So he decided to sleep for now.

* * *

The next morning, the rain had stopped and the sun was already up, yet Iemitsu still hadn't seen the master of the castle. His curiosity and suspicion were steadily growing. Finally, he decided to look around to see if he could meet with somebody.

After he had wandered about different rooms which were equally elegant yet frightening, Iemitsu came across a beautiful rose sitting inside a glass tube on the table.

It was so beautiful that it lured Iemitsu to touch it. As he drew near it, he was suddenly yanked from near the table and thrown across the room.

There was the ugliest and most frightening beast looming over the glass tube protectively.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? This is not the place for you." The beast's roars were so terrifying that it shook the castle.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I d-didn't mean t-to," trembled Iemistu, frightened out of his wits.

"You came to a place not meant for you and dared touch something precious to me," the beast continued to roar "I will have to kill you."

He had already lifted his hand, ready to strike. Then, he stopped. This scene reminded him of how he got the curse. He glanced at the rose which was now sitting on the table. Instead of striking, the beast pulled Iemitsu by the collar and dragged him away.

* * *

"Oh... poor thing. He was shaking like a leaf," said the little tea pot, Nana. A bunch of the castle servants were in the kitchen talking about what had happened to the old man who came to the castle.

"All of this wouldn't have happened if we didn't give him food or let him stay. The dungeon is very cold and he is probably hungry now," mourned the stove, Kyoko.

"Kufufufu, surely master will get angry with us," said the candlestick, Mukuro, though he seemed to be enjoying it.

"But it can't be helped. The poor man was cold and hungry and his partner was even injured," reasoned Nana.

Although Hibari, the table clock standing by the kitchen door way, thought that all of them should be bitten to death for breaking the rules, he just wasn't in the mood to further anger his master.

"Before master found out, don't you think we should dispose of the other man? With all the blood loss, he should still be sleeping," voiced Hibari.

Mukuro had to agree. If master found out that there was another person, it wouldn't turn out good for them.

So, the two made their way up to the bedroom with the intention of throwing out the white haired man as discreetly as possible.

The two brought along the trolley, Fong, and the coat hanger, Colonnello, to help them move the man on to the bed. A table clock and a candle stick wouldn't be able to move a man after all.

However, instead of moving the man, Fong just stood beside the bed observing while Colonnello was finding interest in searching through all the pockets of Ryohei's pants.

The other two were getting impatient and were about to shout at the two when the coat hanger said, "Woooh... who would have thought that the boy like him has such cute little brother."

That peaked Mukuro's attention. He hopped on to the bed and snatched the picture from Colonnello's hand. In the picture was a group of men. In the middle was the old man whom their master had put in the dungeon. In his arms, he held a small boy who was smiling happily. To their right, a silver haired man was turned to the two while grinning at the boy while another with dark hair was pulling the first one and seemed to be saying something to the others. To their left, a gray haired man, who was currently in the bed in front of him, was shouting something with his hand up in the air. All of them were good looking, but it was obvious that the boy in the middle stood out even among them. He was very beautiful and the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Kufufufu, he is indeed a very cute boy," said Mukuro.

Fong and Hibari, who had also hopped on to the bed to peek at the picture, didn't understand why Mukuro was stating the obvious fact. Also, it didn't have anything to do with their current job which was to throw out the white haired man.

Exasperated, Mukuro explained, "Look at the picture. Have you seen anyone who was this cute? We might be able to make the master fall in love him."

"Right. But no matter how beautiful he looks, he is still a dude, Mukuro. Not that I would have minded if it were that boy. But we don't even know where he is. How can we make him meet with the prince?" asked Colonello.

At that, Mukuro smirked, "Well... we have his father locked up in a dungeon of this castle, and we have his brother here to lure him to this castle."

Hibari thought that was all pointless but when those two said that it was all to break the spell, he had to cooperate. After all, it was hard to bite others to death when he had only two small metal sticks as his hands.

* * *

author: thank you for all the reviews and other support. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty and the Beast

by Linda

beta reader: Plushiepaw

I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 3

The servants were once again huddled up in the kitchen, each one snatching the picture of the family from each other to get a glimpse of the certain boy.

"Oh! What a cute boy. I wish I had a son that cute." said Nana dreamily.

"Ah... yes. He looks so huggable too," implemented Kyoko.

Mukuro ignored all those non-stop comments and said, "So... what do you suggest we do first? Lure the boy here or tell our prince first?"

"Tell the prince first" announced Hibari, "So, we can make sure that the price likes him and we don't have to deal with the unnecessary consequences."

"No, lure the boy here first. We don't know how we could tell the prince. He might kill us all when we tell him," suggested another servant.

The servants were so busy discussing either how cute the boy was or how to proceed with their plan that none of them realized the shadowy figure entering the kitchen.

"Hey! Give it back. I haven't even looked at it yet," shouted one of the servants, but then, he gasped when he saw who had snatched the picture from him.

The whole kitchen went quiet as they all saw their prince stare at them with those unreadable onyx eyes.

The silence was deafening as the prince lifted the thin paper of the picture to look at what his servants were making such a ruckus about.

Reborn still said nothing as he looked at the picture carefully. 'Carefully' would have been a wrong word to use because the thing that caught his whole attention was the small boy in the middle of the picture. He was just so beautiful that it would be such a pain to even shift his attention to other family members. From his snow white skin to his charming smile, everything about the boy was very beautiful.

In his life as a prince, he had had many lovers, but he had never felt like he did now. Even though he hadn't wanted to meet any outsiders or even wanted anyone to enter his castle after the curse, he wanted to see a boy that cute. He wanted the boy by his side even if it meant that said boy would see his ugly appearance.

As the silence stretched on, Nana who got impatient with it broke the silence with "You know, my lord... it is the picture of the family of the man in the dungeon. He has a family to look after and his four sons must be worried sick for their father."

Nana's initial intention was to convince the prince to release the man from the dungeon, but her intentions turned backward as Reborn smiled that smug smile.

"Humm? Of course, if those sons of his come here to beg for their father's release, I might consider it," said Reborn.

Mukuro was quite happy to hear that. Not only did they not need to worry about how to tell Reborn about the boy, but the prince also seemed to have taken quite an interest in him.

"Kufufufu. I will see to it that the sons get here safely, my prince," informed Mukuro as he bowed to his prince.

* * *

That evening, the servants were surprised when Ryohei woke up. With that much blood loss, they thought the white haired man was going to sleep for another two days or so. And they haven't made up a plan to have him call the other boy to the castle.

Also, just like Iemitsu, the young man started going around the castle, shouting if there was anyone in the house at the top of his lungs.

Afraid he would face the same fate as his father, the servants captured him and wrapped him up in a large rug, sealing his lips too.

After dragging the man back to the room he spent the night and the day in, the rug until they released him.

When he was released, Ryohei turned to the rug and said, "What do you think you are doing to the extreme? Suddenly attacking me like that."

Not only the rug but also the candlestick and the table clock hiding somewhere in the room gawked at the man. He was talking to a rug as if he were a man; he wasn't surprised at all that a rug was moving around.

"Well... it's not like I wanted to do it. I was told to do it. If you want to know, ask them, not me," said the rug, pointing at the seemingly random direction.

At that, a small candlestick and a coat hunger came out of their "hiding" place and said, "Stupid Skull, who said you could reveal us."

As the coat hunger caught the rug and twisted it into a knot, the candlestick greeted the man, "Oya, oya, good evening, young man. I see that you are not surprised to see us. Moving."

In return to his question, Ryohei just stared at the candlestick as if the other were stupid and said, "No, I'm not surprised. I'm extremely relieved to find someone."

Concealing his irritation toward the white haired man, Mukuro continued to introduce them, "I see. It's a good thing. By the way, I'm called Mukuro Rokudo. The coat hunger torturing the rug is Collonello. The rug that is shouting is Skull. The table clock on that table is called Kyoya Hibari."

"I'm Ryohei and nice to meet you all to the extreme." once again, Ryohei split the servants' ears with his voice.

"Yes, yes. It's nice to meet you. But can you not shout? You are making my ears bleed," said Colonello as he rubbed his ear in hope of reducing the pain.

"I'm not shouting to the Extreme!" shouted the white haired man again and the servants sighed.

"Now, now. Calm down, boys," said a kind voice from the door way, "the fellow must be hungry. You can continue the talk after dinner. Young man, would you like some tea with your dinner?"

The little tea pot on the trolley was making their guest feel comfortable. "And my name is Nana by the way. The cup you are holding is chip," introduced Nana as Ryohei ate.

"And my name is Fong," said the trolley.

"Nice to meet you to the extreme. I am Ryohei," replied the man.

By then, the little table clock was getting pissed. "Cut the crap. Get on with the business already."

"Oya, oya. Our dear Kyo-kun is getting impatient," said Mukuro. Ignoring the "I'll bite you to death if you call me that again" from "the dear Kyo-chan", Mukuro continued, "If you haven't realized, your father isn't here. He was put into the dungeon because he angered our prince."

"Then, I will rescue him to the extreme," shouted the young man as he got up from the bed, but he was prevented from leaving the room by Collonello and Skull.

"It's no use, Ryohei-kun. Our dungeons are very strong; no one could possibly break out or break into them."

"Then, what should I do?"

"Kufufufu... that is why we are here, Ryohei-kun. We can help you," said Mukuro as he smile that creepy smile of his.

* * *

It had been a whole week since his father had left, and he hadn't heard from his father, or from Ryohei. So, he was getting worried, but there wasn't much to do but to wait patiently for them. He didn't want to bother his two brothers either. Both his worry and frustration due to the men's constant flirtation with him were giving him a headache, and Byakuran hadn't come to him yet.

As Tsuna went about the house cleaning, he suddenly heard the door bell rang. When he looked from the peep hole, he saw none other than Byakuran himself. Tsuna signed. Why did he have to have such great timing?

"Hello, Byakuran. How are you doing today?" greeted Tsuna as Byakuran was actually a frequent customer of his father.

"Good evening, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm very well. I am so glad to know that you are worrying about my well being. You are such a good boy as always," said Byakuran as he walked into the house uninvited.

"What can I do for you today? Father is out with some business; so if you have anything you want repaired, please leave it here and I will tell farther about it... as soon as he gets back," cut in Tsuna as he wanted everything done as quickly as possible and have Byakuran leave.

At that, Byakuran smiled his twisted smile and as he advanced in on Tsuna, he said, "I know very well that your father is not here, and I don't have anything that needs to be repaired."

"Th-then, what are you doing here?" asked one frightened Tsuna as he backed away from the other man.

"Of course, I am so worried about my Tsunayoshi-kun, and I have to come and check on him, don't I?"

"I-I-I'm just fine. You have nothing to worry about," replied Tsuna feeling claustrophobic because he already had his back against the wall and Byakuran was just a few centimeters away from him with both hands on either side of him.

"Don't be afraid. If something happened, you could always come to me," Byakuran leaned farther down on the trapped boy and whispered to his ears, "I will take very good care of you."

As soon as it was said, Byakuran leaned down to kiss the brunette, but before he could capture those tempting lips, Tsuna turned his head to the side and started to push him away.

"My cute kitten is feisty," said Byakuran with that same smile and grabbed Tsuna's hands and held them a top Tsuna's head with one hand. When Tsuna continued to struggle, Byakuran pushed the brunet up the wall, leaning his whole body on the other and put his knee between the other's legs to render him unmovable.

Before Tsuna could scream for help, he grabbed the brunette's chin and kissed the other lips, sealing any voice the brunette was about to make. He then attacked those soft lips with vigor but when he probed the lips to gain access to the mouth, Tsuna refused to part his lips, sealing his lips together. So, Byakuran just nipped on those lips instead and trailed his hand down Tsuna's body; from his chin, down the throat, and lingered a little around his shoulder and collarbone. Then that hand went farther down to his chest, rubbing the area through the thin cloth Tsuna was wearing.

When Byakuran found one of his nipples and squeezed it a little, Tsuna couldn't help the gasp that passed his lips. And that was all it took for Byakuran to gain access to his mouth. With renewed vigor, white haired man attacked the other mouth, licking everywhere he could reach and playing with the other unwilling tongue.

When he pulled away, the brunet was out of breathe and panting a little from trying to fill as much air as he could to his lungs. But white haired man paid little mind to that, and trailed butterfly kisses along the smooth jaw and down the swarm like throat. When he found the pulse at one point on that beautiful neck, he started sucking on it.

By then, Tsuna must have regained his breathing because he was begging Byakuran to stop with a shaking voice and his whole body was trembling. But Byakuran found it even more arousing and bit down on that pulsing point, earning himself a pained gasp and sobbing.

However, before he could go further, a strong fist connected with his jaw, and he was thrown to the side. Surprised, he looked up to see Ryohei crouched down beside Tsuna who had curled up on the floor. When he saw the trembling form and tear strained face of Tsuna, Ryohei, not knowing what else to do, wrapped his arms around him protectively and rubbed his back as comfortingly just as he saw others did for Tsuna when he was sad.

Then, Ryohei turned to his brother's attacker, and uncharacteristically glared at him, "What were you doing to my little brother?"

"Chill, brother. I haven't done anything," replied Byakuran as he stood from the floor and back away. He knew Ryohei wouldn't attack him easily: he was an important figure in the village, but he also knew that if Ryohei were to actually attack him, he would easily lose to Ryohei.

"I saw you assaulting my brother to the extreme," said Ryohei with such a loud voice, "I will fight you to the extreme."

"But I haven't done anything, brother," said Byakuran, but when Ryohei continued to glare at him and took a stance to fight him, he said, "okay, okay. I'll leave for today."

With that, he left the two brothers alone.

* * *

author: i'm so sorry it took so long to update this chapter. i'm kinda busy. so, i haven't been able to update my stories. :D -please don't stick any kitty on me. I have no where to run-

and i remember i said reborn and tsuna were going to meet in this chapter. sorry... it was the plan at first, but stuff happen and this is how chap 3 comes out. sorry? XP

and thank you so much for reading this and all the support. they get me going. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author: I was actually planning to put a "on hold" status for his story. but when i read a review saying they were waiting for this story, i just have to update it. so here you go, another chapter. enjoy~

Beauty and the Beast

by Linda

beta reader: Eyes17k

I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 4

It took some time and several cups of tea for Tsuna to calm down even with his adopted brother's awkward soothing. Tsuna didn't cry but just held onto his adopted brother tightly. After he stopped trembling, Tsuna released the now crumpled shirt, Ryohei took the opportunity to fix him some more tea along with improvised snacks, which Tsuna accepted gratefully. When the young brunette seemed to have calmed enough, Ryohei tried to explain the recent happenings, as tactfully as he could... "tried" being the key word...

"Master was caught to the extreme, and he was put in a dungeon!" shouted Ryohei.

That certainly got the point through, but didn't help at all with Tsuna's already vexed nerves.

"What!"

And there he was, panicking again.

"Master is in the dungeon!"

Ryohei was seriously putting in his best efforts, telepathy would've been a great help since words weren't exactly his forte.

"Okay. I got it. But why? What happened?" asked Tsuna, trying hard to control his wildly beating heart.

"I don't know to the extreme..." Was the almost desperate reply.

Tsuna's mind was reeling with too many possible outcomes, each one doing nothing to ease his worries.

"But the servants of the castle said they would help us, and they gave me this letter for you" added Ryohei, pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper.

The servants had a long, purposeful talk with Ryohei. The main objective being: first, explain the situation, second, ensuring said situation was understood and third, the news reached Tsuna unadultered. With their help the brothers could safely "rescue" their father then live happily ever after. Sounded easy enough...well, maybe not: after about three hours of fruitless explanations, the servants gave up and wrote the letter for Tsuna instead, hoping he had a more... elastic mind.

Tsuna quickly snatched the paper from Ryohei's hand and unfolded it, It read:

Dear Tsunayoshi-kun,

Greetings. I hope you're doing well. If you're reading this letter, your brother must have gotten home safely. My name is Mukuro Rokudo, a servant of the Full Moon Castle located in the dark forest.

Well, I will get to the point as I am sure you are eager to know what happened. Your farther sought shelter in our castle during a storm last week. We took pity on him and warmly welcomed him to our adobe. Your father unwittingly wandered the castle and damaged something of immeasurable value, which angered our prince greatly. Hence the prince secluded him in the castle's dungeon.

Even so, the prince is compassionate. We told him the man was a single father with a home and two sons to care for. The prince agreed to forgive your father's wrongdoing in exchange for manual labor. Since we are secluded in the middle of the forest, we do not have enough personnel nor many chances to hire new aides. So, if you agree, it would be great help to us all too. We will welcome you warmly.

Please give our offer some thought.

Sincerely,

Mukuro Rokudo.

PS: I have given your brother a compass. It will lead you to the castle no matter where you are. Just follow it, quite simple isn't it?

After quickly scanning the letter once again, the tension and uneasiness weighting heavily on him, seemed to lighten a bit. The letter was almost exceedingly formal and sounded... gentlemanly. It made him hope his father somehow wasn't being mistreated. Still, being locked in a dungeon put a certain limit to it.

Tsuna was already pretty much resolved to go and search for the mysterious castle. Since he was sort of unemployed at the moment, some work could be a good experience... maybe.

When Tsuna recovered a little from the whole ordeal, he noticed it was dark outside already. Actually the clock was about to hit 3 am. Tsuna decided to set out later, after dawn. As he was still too unsettled to sleep he decided to do something useful and start packing some necessities. Ryohei had been adamant about accompanying him. As he was tired from his previous rush trough the forest, he went to bed to recuperate before setting out again.

When the two left the village, the sun was already high up in the sky. The trip went surprisingly smoothly, the compass sent by Mukuro easily guiding them in the right direction. Before they knew it, they reached the outskirt of the dark forest. It was a bright and lovely day, but looking at the path up ahead, one could see the light going dimmer under the thick vegetation the farther the path went.

The forest was indeed like a maze. Many different paths and many cross roads cut one into another in all directions. Thankfully they didn't get lost, blindly trusting the compass.

After the walking the whole day, the two brothers finally arrived at the castle's gates.

"We're here at last!" exclaimed Ryohei as he went up to the front door knocking loudly.

Tsuna gulped as he looked around. The place was beyond huge and looked unkempt despite having a prince with servants living in it. The style was somewhat elegant but still frightening nonetheless. The evening glow eerily illuminated the neglected statues that littered the garden. Covered in dirt and moss, the grey stone projected eerie shadows that danced around the untended ground. The gargoyles sticking out from the walls with menacing faces weren't exactly a welcoming sight either. Tsuna was thankful Ryohei decided to come with him, he seemed unaffected by the spooky aura of the place... lucky him. Tsuna gripped onto Ryohei's arm as the older knocked on the front door again.

After a few seconds, the door opened, but no one was standing behind it. Ryohei strode inside, pulling Tsuna along.

"Mukuro! Where are you to the extreme?" shouted Ryohei.

"Can't you speak in a normal voice for once?" asked a voice from their left.

"My voice is normal to the extreme." Once again, Ryohei shouted.

Mukuro sighed, and then turned towards the smaller boy on the side. "Oya. You must be Tsunayoshi-kun. It is a pleasure to finally be able to meet you. I'm Mukuro, at your service." Mukuro bowed as if he was introducing himself to a lady.

Tsuna on the other hand was speechless. He kept staring and blinking dumbly at the small candlestick bowing elegantly in front of him. He was definitely seeing things: no way on this living earth a candlestick would be able to move, right?

"Oya oya, I see you're surprised. Well... that's the expected reaction, your brother is a...rarity after all..." said Mukuro glancing at a white haired man.

Ryohei was busy chatting with Skull; supposing he did hear Mukuro (which he didn't) surely he wouldn't have picked up the subtle insult anyway.

"Hiiiiii! A candlestick is talking!" Tsuna yelled and ran to hide behind his brother.

"Mukuro! Stop scaring the poor kid," scolded a gentle voice.

"Hello! Nice to meet you. I'm Nana, the head maid of this castle"

The small tea pot smiled kindly at him.

"And I'm Fuuta though everyone calls me chip," said a small cup cutely.

That was the last thing Tsuna remembered before fainting unceremoniously on the ground.

When Tsuna regained his senses the first thing he vaguely noticed were voices, whispering animatedly around him.

"Oh... look at his cheeks. They look so soft. I wonder...would he get angry if I put some make up on them?" squealed an energetic voice.

"A-Anoo... I don't think you should do that..." said another quiet one.

"I agree, you sure are weird!" said a male voice from the other side of the bed.

"What did you say?"

Tsuna recognized that voice instantly. "Ryo-nii!"

Tsuna jumped up on the bed frantically looking around the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you ok?"

"Do you feel better?"

Tsuna blinked several times. Different types of household appliances were LOOKING at him worriedly. Then, he turned to his brother and asked, "So, I'm not dreaming?"

"No No! You are not dreaming darling. And yes! We are talking and alive," explained the little tea pot from her spot on the top of the trolley.

"Now, here. Have some tea!"

The little tea cup hopped forward and smiled up at him with a light blush. It was unnerving to drink from a cup that was moving and that could blush at him. Tsuna took the cup nonetheless, sipping the tea slowly. It indeed calmed him down, the delicious and aromatic liquid gliding smoothly down his dry throat.

"Thank you. Nana-san, right? It is very good" said Tsuna. Nana returned a warm motherly smile at him. That simple gesture made him feel much more at ease.

Upon arriving at the spooky castle, he was already tired and distressed, and seeing normally inanimate objects moving about had been a little too much to take in. But being so kind and welcoming made it impossible for Tsuna to dislike them.

'I think I like Nana-san already'

Mukuro "walked" into the room to announcing politely:

"It's time to prepare for dinner, My Lady."

"Lady?" echoed Tsuna, "And what dinner? What's going on?"

"Our prince has invited you to join him for dinner."

Tsuna wanted to ask more but a squeal from the closet interrupted him. Meanwhile Nana shooed everyone out. Apparently during the commotion his brother had disappeared somewhere too.

"So, what do you want to wear? Maybe this green shirt? A red one may complement you eyes and hair better. What about the trousers?" the closet mumbled on and on about what Tsuna could wear.

"Thank you. But a shower might be good first, Ms. ?"

He still needed a little more time to get used to living furniture after all.

"Oh! How silly of me. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Haru. Nice to meet you!" said the closet.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna," replied Tsuna.

After that, Haru showed him to the bathroom, not without some difficulties, closets don't have much moving capability...

In the end he managed to run the shower. Once clean and refreshed he just wore the clothes laid out for him on the bed.

He was shown to the dinning room by the table clock who just refused to talk to him. On his way, he quietly took in the layout and decorations of the castle. It was a very elegant style, like a palace meant for royalties. Unlike the outside appearance, the interior was much cleaner and well tended. Still, except for the small candle lights here and there the place remained eerily dark. There weren't many windows either, and they were all made with stained glasses, though they were indeed pretty, not much light was allowed to pass through. In addition to the stained glasses, many paintings decorated the walls along with numerous marble statues. Everything was so rich and sumptuous that Tsuna felt totally out of place.

After passing through different halls and corridors, at last Tsuna arrived at the dinning room. Like the rest of the castle, the room was rather dark, but on the table, under the light of the candles, there was a mouth watering feast that made his jaw drop.

Tsuna hesitated. Nervousness and awkwardness weighting down on his stomach (along with hunger): the room was grand, the food and wine looked absolutely heavenly, but he was just your average village boy. He came for his father, not to attend a banquet. Regardless he took a step forward, he wasn't planning to disrespect the castle prince. As he entered the room, Tsuna saw a figure sitting at the other end of the long table. Although "his" part of the table was brightly lit, the other half was left in total darkness, and no amount of squinting could help Tsuna seeing the other man's face.

"Come in and sit down," commented the figure. It was a deep voice laced with strength, it sent shivers down Tsuna's spine.

Cautiously, Tsuna walked towards the table and sat down on the only available chair. His nervousness increasing by the second.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to eat you or something" he spoke again with a hint of laughter. But that didn't do much to calm the boy. He was still feeling anxious and stiff.

"Well, why don't you eat your dinner? They prepared all this just for you" continued the voice. This time Tsuna complied. He ate quietly, glancing up from time to time, still attempting to get glimpse of his host. No such luck. He only managed to made out the big shadow of the man on the other side. Tsuna wondered why exactly he was here, he knew form the voice that the prince was not eating or even drinking anything.

The whole dinner was quiet, the silence broken only by the light sounds of Tsuna's tableware working on the food. At the end, Nana offered him another cup of tea.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?" asked the prince at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Beauty and the Beast

by Linda

beta reader & co-writer? XD : Eyes17k

I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 5

The prince's eyes closely followed the movements of the boy from the moment he entered the front door. The boy was unbelievably cute; a lot prettier than the image printed on that picture. His unblemished skin looked supple and smooth; his chocolate locks of hair, soft and fluffy; his big caramel eyes, clear and innocent; his delicate frame, shapely and desirable. The picture couldn't even begin to compare to the real thing.

An amused smirk tugged at his lips when his servants introduced themselves. The kid getting all panicky and flustered had been priceless. He felt delighted for the first time in… years.

Since he was three, he learned what was expected from him as a prince and he took his duties seriously, maybe too seriously. As soon as he learned to wield the sword, he continuously sought out stronger opponents to test his skill. He loved feeling the cold metal fitted perfectly in his hands, the weight of the blade like a part of his arm dancing around and cutting down his enemies.

He hadn't been a normal child since the beginning: environmental situations aside, he always had a subtle violent streak; that kind of rational mind that might have been mistaken as cruelty. As the years passed, time shaped and defined those traits.

Reborn didn't have any particular attachment to his kingdom: it was merely something handed down to him. He had to maintain it because it was his, but the prince wouldn't spare it much thought if something of equal value or interest showed up. As the owner, he took good care of his things.

Like everyone, Reborn had likes and dislikes, his heart was made of flesh, and was beating in his chest. It isn't some cold stone whose sole purpose was to pump blood into this system to keep him alive. He liked the arts. To him, swords were pieces of art too like deadly jewels. He also liked the way Nana would tie her hair sometimes. He liked ice and clouds, and disliked noise, idiots, repetitive speeches and melted chocolate. Well, his likes and dislikes were quite original, but that aside he was… human. If not for the fact that he was a prince he would have been labeled "problem child". Being royalty he was raised strictly, but that didn't kill off his reckless streak.

Then a war broke out, he didn't have any particular interest in it aside from testing his battle skills. The motive was bound to be either territorial issues, or some greedy bastards, or stolen money or all the above. Reborn could not care less: as his own experience taught him, a good ninety percent of the human population of his country and even the neighboring ones were idiots. As the war dragged on the disinterest became annoyance and then the annoyance became anger which led to the untimely demise of many.

He won the war and the kingdom, cursed into this ugly form soon after he secluded himself in this isolated castle. For obvious reasons that did not make him any happier. Actually he was never truly happy, pleased and accomplished, maybe at rare occasions, but pure joy was foreign and unknown. The anger and frustration brought by the curse lashed out in the form of violence and random ruthless acts.

But now that he had this new cute boy in his castle, those raw urges and violence were… forgotten.

Watching from a distance, Reborn saw the brunette panicking, then he sway a little, bleached and finally fainted. He couldn't help but chuckle. Reborn was looking forward to meeting him in person.

After ordering Mukuro to arrange for dinner, he dressed himself and sat on the ornate plush chair, waiting.

When Tsuna did come, he looked so nervous and fidgety that it was really a challenge not to tease him. But since it wouldn't do him any good Reborn abstained from snark comments. He simply told the boy to come inside, have his dinner, and not to be so scared.

As the other ate, Reborn studied him and his movements. It wasn't like he could taste anything of the delicious meal in front of him. So why bother? Observing the boy seemed much more worthwhile at the moment. To match with his delicate features the boy also had proper manners. Plus, the way he was eating quietly with slow, deliberate moves trying to make as less noise as possible was cute enough that even Reborn had to admit it.

As the meal progressed, Tsuna calmed enough, reassured by the lack of threats. He would occasionally steal glances at him as stealthily as he could, which Reborn found quite adorable.

After he finished, Nana served him tea while Reborn asked: "So, you wanted to ask me something?

The moment he spoke Tsuna visibly stiffened and tensed just like when he first arrived.

"Well... erm, I was told that if I worked here, my father would be released. So, erm...," the brunet stammered.

"That is correct. I did tell Mukuro that your father can get out of the dungeon if you work here," replied the prince.

"Really? Thank you so much! I'll work hard!" came the very elated exclamation from the boy.

"You should listen to the end I'm not done. I did promise that your father could leave the dungeon, but he'll still be a prisoner."

The happiness drained instantly, quickly replaced by worry and accompanied by a cute little frown on Tsuna's face.

"B-But... but," Tsuna couldn't find the words to reply without angering his host more.

With an amused smile tugging on his lips, Reborn continued to watch the other struggling by himself. He could be nice to the kid for once, no need to scare the new employee to make him work. It would be a problem if he did run away.

"Well, this place is supposed to be secret. No one should find this castle, and if I let your father go back to your village, he might gather the people and come for you. Or words might spread, and people might come looking for this place. I can't have any of that. So, to make sure that this place is protected, both your father and brother will have to stay here while you work for us."

"O-Oh... so, erm... what are you going to do with them?"

"Well, we can't have them loitering around this place doing nothing. They'll work odd jobs around the castle to pay for the food and lodging, they'll be like as any other servant here although they aren't our employees."

Tsuna relaxed at the prince's answer. It wasn't so bad. They might have less freedom than when they were in the village, but his father wouldn't be in a dungeon. And if he didn't agree, who knew what would happen to them.

"T-Then, please let me work here."

"We have a deal then."

The brunet fidgeted in his seat a little, keenly aware of the intense gaze fixed on him. He wanted to see his father, but he wasn't sure if it was ok to ask now.

Gathering up all his courage, the brunet finally asked, "Can... Can I see my father?"

"Of course."

As soon as the price said that, the little candle stick hopped into the room and bowed, "Right this way, my lady."

Tsuna looked down at Mukuro, and he was quite sure the little thing was grinning although he couldn't see clearly. His candles weren't lit. He really wanted to tell him to stop with the "lady" but he was too anxious at the moment, so he bowed to the prince and obediently followed the hopping candlestick.

The brunet walked through another set of corridors which he was sure weren't the same ones he took before. These halls were just as grand as the previous ones, but the paintings and statues all had a more complicated design and figures.

Unlike the table clock, Mukuro was more talkative and immersed himself in a lengthy explanation about baroque style.

When the pair reached the dungeon, Fong and a coat hanger, Tsuna didn't remember seeing him before.

The coat hunger introduced himself as Colonnello, after fiddling a little with his "fingers" he opened the door to the cell, holding it open for Tsuna.

His father was sleeping on the cold, hard floor, and after seeing him, a wave of relief rushed through his heart. Tsuna glared at the dark and bare cell. Nothing could make him happier than to get his father out of this harsh place. He knelt down behind his father, and gently shook him. The old man jumped up in an instant.

The moment he saw his son, he immediately pulled him into a hug and squeezed the air out of him.

"I though I wouldn't see you anymore…But how did you get here? And how did you know I was here? Where is Ryohei?"

"Ryo-nii brought me here. Don't worry about anything, dad. Those guys helped me," replied Tsuna, pointing at the three servants at the entrance.

Iemitsu wanted to asked how exactly they helped, but it was obvious that his son was avoiding the matter as he droned on and on about how he was shocked when he first met the servants etc etc.

He just let it go for now. He could always ask him later.

The two were shown to their room. Tsuna was taken back to the room where he woke up before, while Iemitsu was escorted back down the corridor where he found Ryohei already sleeping on one of the beds.

After such a tiring day they both just dropped on the mattress and fell asleep soon after. Questions and answers could wait few hours of needed rest.

* * *

author: sorry this chapter is short. :P but something exciting is going to happen next! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Long time no see guys. Well I have news for you guys. I'm dropping all of my stories. :( I'm sad. I actually don't want to do it but I really can't find time to write anymore. I'm really really sorry. I know there are still some people waiting for my stories, and it makes me want to continue. But yea… I still can't do it.

But I still want to see all those stories end. So if there is someone who can adopt any story or even the idea, it will make me so happy. So please PLEASE…. Someone adopt the story. or an idea or plot. Do I sound like forcing you? XD but still pretty please?

and yea... although i'm dropping my stories, i'll be around to read other people's stories. :D and if i ever manage, i'll write one shots. i guess...

thanks for reading my stores, and all your support. i never get tired of reading you guys' reviews... seriously...


End file.
